Nathan Scofield
History Nathan Scofield: 1989 - 2004 Sarah had been in and out of prison, working as a mentally ill prostitute for a number of brothels and as a 'house concubine' for some organized criminal gang. In 1988, Sarah became pregnant once her condition started to show, she became a bartender at one of the brothels. That proved difficult for Sarah as she was mentally ill and was likely illiterate based on reports. She did, however, manage to deliver a healthy baby boy and named him Nathan. Shortly after giving birth, she returned to prostitution. Nathan Scofield spent the first five years of his life as an only child. Reports indicate he was often neglected by his mentally ill mother who was too ill-equipped to handle raising a child at all, let alone on her own. Nathan was often left in the care of his mother's working girlfriends or locked in a storeroom with some toys. In order to As a result of this lack of attention, Nathan developed an obsessive need for attention and began acting out. Sarah Scofield did eventually land herself a "white knight" (if you can call an abusive alcoholic such a thing) named John Kassidy. Sarah did not really care about the abuses as her new husband was rich and she was pregnant with his child, which was something John's wife at the time had been unable to do. After John divorced his wife, he took Sarah to Atlantic City and the two were married. Now six years old, Nathan became the designated black sheep with the birth of his half-brother, Erik. Nathan acted out and most of the time his parents just treated him like he was not their's, even locking him out of the house when he misbehaved. As Nathan got into his teens, he felt like his father was not so big anymore and he tried standing up for his mother during one of her beatings. Nathan lost... and after he returned from the hospital, he found out that his father had developed a taste for beating Nathan, unleashing his resentment of the child through violence. Nathan endured these beatings for years by telling himself that it was better him than his mother. While these beatings continued, Nathan practiced his fighting on the streets of Gotham by hanging out with the homeless and rowdy crowds that would gather together to take part in fight clubs. While Nathan didn't participate, he did find some skilled fighters who taught him the basics and Nathan advanced his own skills by practicing, preparing for the day that he would fight back against his father and tell him "No more!" That day did come. When Nathan was fifteen years old, he stepped into a fight to help his nine-year-old brother Erik from getting beaten by a crowd of bullies. When Nathan and Erik accidentally put one of the bullies in the hospital, the kid's parents sued. Nathan's stepfather went off in a hysterical fit upon learning of this and began beating not only Nathan but Erik as well. Sarah stepped in to defend her boys just as John pulled a knife, sending Sarah to run to call for help. As John reached to stop her, Erik went to grab the knife and John grabbed Erik and raised his fist as if to punch Erik, forgetting he had the knife in his hand. Nathan managed to save his brother's life by grabbing a pan off the stove and throwing it into his father's wrist. In the violence that ensued between Nathan and his stepfather, Nathan got the better of his father and knocked onto the knife which had landed propped in a precarious position. With his throat slashed, John bled out before the police could arrive. Fearing that the police would also haul his brother away due to their violent fight with the bullies just days earlier, Nathan confessed to the crime and took all the blame.Oracle Files: Arkham X Nathan Scofield: 2004 - 2013 Nathan spent the next three years of his life in juvenile detention centers, constantly transferred to facilities with more security and restrictions on account of his increasingly disruptive behavior. At the age of eighteen, Nathan assaulted a guard and took his keys to facilitate an escape. He made it all the way to Jump City before he was arrested for grand theft auto and returned to Gotham and was charged with escaping a secure facility and aggravated assault, earning him a ticket to the recently repaired Blackgate. Shortly after arriving in Blackgate, Nathan played a key part in starting a riot and famously climbed atop a security tower where, laughing maniacally, stripped down to his underwear and refused to come down until Paige Monroe was released from Arkham. In response to this, the guards showered him with rubber bullets, causing him to lose his balance and fall to the ground. When he awoke from his two-week long coma, Nathan had been relocated to Arkham Asylum where he was housed in the infirmary for the duration of his recovery. Now diagnosed by Dr. Roy Westerman, Nathan's behavior improved and as a result, he was allowed to get a highly coveted job as a patient trustee, where he mopped the floors in the west wing. It was here that Nathan met Emily Parker, the officer assigned to escort his work detail. Though Emily was stern and harsh with him, Nathan enjoyed the attention as she was always watching him. Over time, Nathan likely developed a crush on Emily due to her resemblance to a young Paige Monroe (who was Nathan's childhood celebrity crush). After two years of working on this detail, Nathan had actually developed a rapport with Emily and the two were the closest a patient and guard could get to being 'friends' without either getting in trouble. This fondness for his security escort had caused Nathan to do whatever research he could into Emily Parker and this is how he discovered she was recently divorced and had been kidnapped by Jervis Tetch as a teenager. Imagining Emily being beaten by Tetch drove Nathan crazy and he began to wonder if Emily would be interested in him if he could find a way to repay Tetch for her. Before Nathan could actually develop a plan, however, Tetch snuck onto the work crew one morning by paying off the work assignments foreman and got close enough to sneak behind Officer Parker and pull her into a mop closet. Nathan witnessed this and rushed in and managed to counter-ambush Tetch. When guards responded to the scene, Tetch's blood was spattered everywhere. Emily was the only one standing, with the two patients on either side of her. Nathan had a huge gash on his head and Tetch's shank in his hand. Tetch was bleeding out from eight stab wounds to the back. Before Emily could speak, Nathan confessed to the crime and was immediately hauled over to maximum security while Tetch was taken to the infirmary. Emily made sergeant for breaking up the fight and was relocated to supervise the clinic area. Nathan would not see her again until he wound up in the infirmary months later when Tetch had hypnotized Waylon Jones to teach Nathan a lesson. It was here that the two had a conversation which I only recently discovered, suggesting that Tetch's attack had caused Emily's PTSD to trigger, causing her to pick up Tetch's blade after her attacker had been knocked out by Nathan. Though the conversation did not proceed further than that, it seems to suggest that Nathan chose to play the "white knight" to Emily and grabbed the blade himself, possibly having Emily give him a good whack to make it look as though she had subdued Nathan. While in the infirmary, Nathan would receive word from his brother that his mother had gone missing and was presumed dead. Upon receiving this news, Nathan's mental health deteriorated quickly and he was sent to Arkham's Black Wing for 'his own safety'. It is likely here that he met a fellow patient named Kevin. Official records indicate Kevin died in a riot, but I cannot verify this account as no autopsy was performed before Kevin's body was cremated due to a 'clerical error'... yeah, not suspicious at all. Worth noting that around this same time, I found encrypted surveillance feeds which show Emily Parker sneaking into the Black Wing where she seemed to pass notes through the vents of cell 10. Also, during this time, Emily Parker's cellular phone indicates she placed a call to Rocky Ballantine and several others to members of Nathan's family. The search history on the same phone indicates a number of searches on the effects of red Kryptonite. In early 2013, Nathan escaped his cell using a makeshift key, navigated a labyrinth of corridors, "happened" onto Emily Parker and took her hostage and "forced" her to use hand print and retina to access to the Arkham boathouse and if you enhance the security footage to level thirteen, you can see Emily giving Nathan a final kiss before he hops in the boat and puts Arkham behind him. Arkham X: 2013 - Present Nathan is linked to the appearance of a master thief known as 'Red X' who showed up in Jump City in the summer of 2013. Whether Nathan was this thief or merely adopted his identity remains to be seen, but Nathan is confirmed to be the Red X who briefly began working with the Rogues of Central City. Nathan's odd charm seemed to have worked on Lisa Snart. Apparently, Lisa's developing psychic powers found the touch of Nathan's unique mind irresistible and Nathan just thought she was hot. This attraction would cause the pair to briefly marry after a drunken celebration of a very lucrative heist. During the impromptu honeymoon, Lisa Snart slipped into a coma as a result of her psychic powers linking up with Nathan's mind beyond a tolerable threshold. Nathan's deep-rooted insanity caused Lisa to see things that the healthy human mind is not meant to see. Once Lisa was in the hospital, Nathan fled... both fearing the ice-cold revenge of Lisa's protective brother Leonard and being concerned that if he stuck around, his insanity would only cause even more problems for his psychic wife. Using a portion of his "earnings" from his time with the Rogues (minus a sizable portion to 'apologize' to the Snarts) and some stolen tech from a lucrative haul they had pulled in Gotham City months before, Nathan fled to Blüdhaven and debuted his new masked identity of "Arkham X" in 2014. It was shortly after his debut that we had our first encounter with him when he broke into GCPD’s evidence room and tussled with the Birds of Prey. Though he put up a considerable fight despite being outnumbered four-to-one, even holding his own against Dinah in close-quarters combat for several minutes, he ultimately realized he was losing the battle and made a quick retreat, settling for only one of the four pieces of evidence he had originally come for. After this, Nathan continued operating as Arkham X for three years. Before he was caught, Nathan carried out an eclectic array of deeds stemming from high-profile thefts and strange invasions into Arkham Asylum seemed only to aggravate the staff or flirt with Patient Paige Monroe. Nathan also worked as a dishwasher for a teriyaki restaurant in the Narrows in exchange for being given access to the apartment above the shop. I should also mention that Nathan showed a surprising ability to be in the right place at the right time and demonstrated physical abilities that border on the superhuman. He also said a lot of crazy expletive. In 2017, Nathan was arrested by Cerberus and Hotshot. Upon identifying him and learning he was an escaped fugitive of Arkham, he was returned to Arkham and promptly returned to the Black Wing, which was now being used for Task Force X candidates and the worst offenders deemed suitable to test 'alternative incarceration' methods. However, this time, Nathan was not there long as his brother Erik came to his rescue to repay his life-debt, rescuing Nathan from his cell before both brothers were then transported by the Monitor and recruited into the Challengers, having been identified as Artifacts.Deluxe Oracle File: Nathan Scofield UPDATE Nathan Scofield was Canonized by the Anti-Monitor and is no more. Powers and Abilities Powers * Artifact: Nathan has been chosen to join the ranks of a secret team hand-picked by the mysterious Monitor based on some metaphysical element in him that will be of some considerable use in some confrontation in the future. * Metahuman: Nathan tests positive for meta-gene, but it does not register as activated, despite his obvious superhuman abilities. It is possible this is the result of deliberate experimentation to create 'shadow-metas'. Nevertheless, he displays the following abilities: ** Physical Conditioning: Nathan is able to maintain peak physical health on a diet of saltine crackers and peanut butter. ** Strength: Nathan's physical strength falls in the range of a borderline Class I enhanced strength-user. ** Agility: Nathan is extraordinarily coordinated and balanced, able to do feats requiring amazing precision and grace. He often seems to 'act a bit clumsier' to downplay this or simply to keep people guessing. Abilities * Lucky: Normally I would not classify this as a power, but Nathan seems to have a remarkable streak of dumb luck. Seemingly drawn to just the right place at just the right time and being able to throw out insane guesses with remarkable accuracy. Lisa Snart exhibited this same ability for a time after her brief marriage to Nathan and Emily Parker seems to have developed this ability as well very recently. Is it possible that Nathan's luck is some weird STD? * Manipulative: As remarked by Dr. Roy Westerman, Nathan "is known to be very manipulative. DO NOT TRUST HIM!" * Martial Arts: Despite his rather unorthodox fighting style and reliance on a lot of dirty fighting techniques, Nathan is a remarkable combatant, though I mainly believe most of this is accounted for by his abnormal good fortune and not reflective of true fighting ability. No way he can hold his own against Dinah, even on her worst day, without something being truly wrong with the universe. * Thief: Nathan Scofield is actually currently listed by Batman as one of the top ten thieves in the world. This is assessed by a combination of his skill, powers, gear, and his sheer dumb luck. He is also on an ARGUS watch list, recently placing one notch over Leonard Snart. Weaknesses * Enemies: Nathan has ruffled a lot of feathers in his time. These include Joker, Mad Hatter, Killer Croc, Killer Moth, Firefly, Jeremiah Arkham, Mayor March, Ronin, Cerberus, Hot Shot, Nightwing, Batwing, Red Hood, Red Robin, Spoiler, Robin, and really just about anyone else he encounters. * Hunted: Nathan is a wanted man. He is on several ARGUS Watch Lists and is also actively pursued by Amanda Waller who seems interested in using him for Task Force X. Rumor is that William Cobb is also actively been asking about Nathan's location among the illicit movers and shakers of Gotham's underworld element. * Low Latent Inhibition: Nathan suffers from an attention deficit hyperactivity disorder, and a general need to draw attention to himself. It is also possible he suffers from having a histrionic personality. * Lunacy: Nathan suffers from an apparent severe disconnection from reality at times or at least enjoys emulating such behavior for the attention it gives him to the point of refusing to break from this character... and when I say character, I mean, he literally refers to himself as a fictional character at times. More data needed. * Suicidal: Nathan exhibits some self-destructive ideation. I do not believe he is suicidal, rather he is just seeking to “go out In a blaze of glory”. * Rule-Breaker: Nathan has a history of rules violations. Often times he just can't help himself and has to do something just because he was told he should not do just that. Arkham Files Medical Profile * Patient is in exceptional health, maintained through a good diet and exercise. * Patient has a scar over his right eye. This scar was received during a riot in 2009 at Blackgate Correctional Facility. * Patient may have a meta-gene. Awaiting new tests. Previous DNA test have been inconclusive an seem to indicate possible tampering by Patient #42540. Psychological Profile * Patient suffers from a low latent inhibition, an attention deficit hyperactivity disorder, ad a general need to draw attention to himself (possible histrionic personality – will research further before making an official diagnosis). * Patient either suffers from an actual disconnection from reality or enjoys emulating such behavior for the attention it gives him. More data needed. * Patient exhibits some self-destructive ideation. I do not believe he is suicidal, rather he is just seeking to “go out In a blaze of glory”. Behavior Profile * Patient has a history of rules violations, ranging from violent (assault), benign (hoarding saltine crackers), and foolish (picking fights with Sgt. Boles). * Patient’s classification requires him to be housed in the Black Wing by order of Director Jeremiah Arkham. If found elsewhere, notify security immediately. * SECURITY ALERT: Patient is known to be very manipulative. DO NOT TRUST HIM! * Threat Assignment: Severe * Treatment Ranking: 5-Defiant * Intake Interviewer: Dr. Roy Westerman * Assigned Patient Coordinator: Dr. Jeremiah Arkham Trivia and Notes Trivia * Nathan has a scar over his right eye. This scar was received during the riot in 2009 at Blackgate Correctional Facility. During his fall from the tower, his face scraped some razor wire, only barely missing his eye. Again... what luck! * Nathan seems unable to properly address Hank Henderson as Cerberus, instead of confusing him with Catman. Which is strange as Nathan was actually friends with Patient Thomas Blake during his time in Arkham. * Nathan is ambidextrous. For some reason, possibly as a habit created to conceal his identity, he uses his right hand as the dominant hand when in costume and the left when out of costume. * Hates goldfish. Has a very low respect for the creatures. * Keeps a secret list with what his dream Suicide Squad would be that he edits daily. Some names on a recent list included Cerberus, the three femme-fatales known as the Assassinettes, Killer Croc, Ron Perlman, and that "one bug guy". I honestly don't know if he means Ambush Bug or just some pest control specialist he met before. * One of his many quirks is that he does not wear plain socks, only ones with designs and that are colorful can be confirmed by his girlfriend Rina Nishida. If such socks are unavailable, he refuses to even wear shoes. * Always felt left out with his new family. Like his mother and stepfather knew something he didn’t. He and his brother got along like best friends. * Only has one confirmed kill. His stepfather who was abusing his brother at the age of 15. Which was the last time he saw his brother and mother and most likely the reason for his mental break that he suffers from to this day. * Nathan's favorite movie is Gremlins. He reportedly has a stuff 'Gizmo' doll on the Sphere which he uses to 'protect his room' while he is away. Eerily, he talks to it and seems to actually know if someone was in his room after doing so. * Remains close with Rocky Ballantine, feeding her information whenever he finds some concerning the death of their mutual friend Kevin. * Nathan is a big 'Robin' fanboy. He collects any 'Robin' memorabilia he can and seems to like 'stalking' the past Robins whenever he finds them out on patrol. * He's got several tattoos: an violet orchid pierced by a sai, letter N with wings, letters EP with a lightning and an Egyptian mask. * When he's in Arkham he's housed in the Black Wing. Notes * Arkham X is a composite character of Red X and Arkham Knight with original elements added by deviant user ArkhamRedX. * Arkham X is known to break the fourth wall from time to time, having his own DeviantArt account he uses to comment of deviations about himself and argue with other users. * Arkham X's Patient number (#90404) is a nod to the air date of his first appearance in Teen Titans: September 4th, 2004. * His address is a nod to Scott Menville who voiced Red X in Teen Titans. Links and References * Appearances of Nathan Scofield Category:Original Characters Category:ArkhamRedX/Creator Category:Erased From Continuity Category:Candidates for deletion